Sudanball
: Jumhuriyat al-Sudan |founded = January 1, 1956 |onlypredecessor = UKball |predicon = UK |image = WeWuzKangz.png |caption = Camel escaping agains... |government = Federal Dominant-Party Presidential Republic One-party state under totalitarian dictatorship (de facto) |personality = Tired, Traveler |language = Arabic English Nubian Fur |type = Semitic Nilo-Saharian |capital = |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball OICball UNball |religion = Islam Christianity |friends = Democratic Republic of Congoball Iranball Eritreaball Chinaball Russiaball Turkeyball (New Friend) Mohammad Morsi Belarusball UKball (sometimes) South Sudanball (Mostly) |enemies = Israelcube Al-Sisi (Sort Of) South Sudanball (Sometimes) Ethiopiaball USAball Central African Republicball Chadball |likes = Gaza Hamas, Pyramids, Omar Al-Bashir, Rhinos |hates = Imperialists, Israelcube |predecessor = Democratic Republic of the Sudanball Anglo-Egyptian Sudanball |intospace = No |bork = Al al or Bashir Bashir |food = Kebab, Couscous |status = Alive! (Massive Protests) I’M STILL STANDING! |reality = ���� Republic of the Sudan ���� |gender = Male }}' ' is a Countryball in Saharan Africa. It used to be the largest Africa, but thanks to South Sudanball's independence, it was the 3rd largest in Africa. It currently has a population of 41.17 million inhabitants (The 34th most!) as of 2019. His government is currently undergoing protests and will likely be overthrown soon. History Early History Sudanball born as a . Since then, it has been adopted by . . Arabballs, and finally . The first peoples of were Nubianballs at around 3500 BC. Throughout history, was sometimes part of , sometimes independent. would eventually adopt as its state religion. In the 16th century, it was islamized. Modern History Sudanball was semi-acquired by UKball in 1899. Egyptball and UKball had a system, where they ruled together over Sudanball. Sudanball was always at war with Ethiopian Empireball's tribes. In 1936, Sudanball gained greater autonomy, and eventually gained independence in 1956 South Sudanball Conflicts South Sudanball (Majorly Christian and Pagan African) and Sudanball (Muslim) have been in harsh conflict ever since Sudanball declared independence. South Sudanball declared independence in 2011. Flag Colors Relationship Friends * Belarusball - Good friend in Europe, We both love Russia, and We have visited each other plenty of times. * Chinaball - We gib them our oil. * Democratic Republic of Congoball - Best Friend and trading partner. * Eritreaball - We help them in War! * Iranball - So happy that we are now friends again. * Russiaball - Good trader, supports me. Please Protect me from Evil Burger and good job on handling Syriaball * Slave - Us Saharans love slaves! * Turkeyball - My new tradefriend who helps me! * Syriaball - Assad is the only one who can keep peace, great job on winning your war. Neutral * Egyptball - Damned Egyptians trying to steal my history AND HALA'IB. we wuz kangs and we got pyramids too Egypt, although you do want unite Sudan, so, not always enemy. * UKball - Thank you for independence, and the charity aid, but leave Russiaball alone! He is innocent! * South Sudanball - Son,I Know That We are really friends but why you are saying I am Real Oil Thief? C mon just,Just We Are Making Peace Right? ** Listen, I’ll leave you alone about the oil transit if you get yourself out of burgers sponsors of terrorism list. He can’t buy my oil because of you being on that list. Enemies * Israelcube - Zionist bombing my clay 1968 and he stole Palestine * Ukraineball - Crimeaball belongs to Russia. * USAball - He’s thinking about separating me into five different states, but he might be on my last nerve. Watch It! Family * Mamlukball - Father * Egyptball - Brother * South Sudanball - Son * UKball - Adoptive father Economy Moneys Sudanball's doing much better than his southern neighbor. The total GDP is 93.729 billion $, and the GDP per capita is 2,366.970$. His currency is the Sudanese Pound. His economy has an annual growth of 5.8%. Living Standards Sudanball is, however, not much better than his southern neighbor in this category. He is ranked 167. in the HDI, only 2 spots above South Sudanball. Thankfully for him though, only 9% of the population is below the poverty line, in contrast to South Sudanball's insanely higher number. Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Bsqyvlirgxj11.png|By u/Paraguay_Stronk Sudanball-0.png Life_in_East_Africa.png Sudanball.png N2TeqtL.png CFhuQJb.png QD6gLDt.png Rebellious Anjouan.png vulEaYO.png b6vDSvg.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 2LNilqv.png 5DndqAH.png SMeEGKR.png QTxNZI5.png My Africar.png The Sudanificator.png Neutral Power.png File:WarInDarfur.png }} zh:蘇丹球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Desert Category:East Africa Category:Sudanball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Burger Removers Category:Pariah State Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Orthodox Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Red White Green Black Category:OICball Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Christian Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Sahara Region Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:Anti USA Coalition